Kehidupan
by zhaErza
Summary: Inilah kehidupan. Jika ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan. Jika ada gelap, pasti ada terang. Jika ada suka, maka pasti ada duka. Tidak selamanya bahagia itu didapat karena materi yang berlimpah dan tidak selamanya kesedihan itu ada karena kekurangan harta. Selama kau berusaha, pasti akan ada saatnya kau bersuka cita. Inilah kehidupan. / Spesial fic untuk Motoharunana (Nana) B'day.
1. Chapter 1

Hidup itu, bagi sebagian orang adalah kebebasan. Bebas memilih atau melakukan apapun, bebas memilih jalan yang mana yang mau ia lewati. Bagi sebagian orang yang lainnya, hidup itu adalah keinginan. Ya, keinginan untuk memilih yang baik atau yang buruk. Bagi sebahagian orang lagi, hidup itu adalah perjuangan untuk membentuk jati diri mereka, perjuangan untuk mendapatkan kedamaian dan kesejahteraan dalam warna-warni kehidupan.

Bersyukurlah, jika Tuhan melahirkanmu dalam kehidupan yang berkecukupan dan serba ada. Dan jangan salahkan Tuhan, jika kau lahir dalam kehidupan yang sulit. Karena kehidupan yang sulit itu pasti akan berbuah manis pada waktunya, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk membentuk kehidupan lebih baik ke depannya. Yakinlah, bahwa Tuhan memiliki segala macam cara untuk memberikan kebaikan dan rezeki dalam kehidupan yang sulit itu.

* * *

**Kehidupan**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik** Kishimoto Masashi, saya **hanya** minjam **_character-_nya

**Haruno Sakura, ****Sarutobi Konohamaru**** &amp;**** Uchiha Sasuke **

_Pair_:** SasuSaku**

_Genre:** Family, Angst **and Romance_

**_Two Shot_**

_**Special fic for **_**Motoharunana**_** aka **_**Nana**_** B'day**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

_**Chapter **_**1**

* * *

Sakura sedang berdiri di sebuah petakan tanah yang berlumpur, ia membersihkan peluh-peluh yang mengaliri wajah lelahnya dengan handuk yang ia gantungkan di lehernya. Mata hijau itu memandang petakan tanah yang baru setengah ditanaminya dengan bibit-bibit. Menghela napas sesaat, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari petakan tanah penuh lumpur itu.

Tanah berlumpur miliknya hanya sepetak saja dan tidak besar, dari sanalah Sakura, Ibu dan Adiknya hidup. Menjual hasil panen padi yang tidak banyak itu kepada orang-orang yang ingin membelinya.

.

.

.

Sakura tinggal bersama Ibu dan Adiknya di sebuah desa yang letaknya di pinggiran _Konoha_, desa yang dikenal makmur karena penduduknya semuanya berprofesi sebagai petani yang berpenghasilan lumayan karena memiliki belasan hektar sawah dan selalu memasok beras ke _Konoha_. Ya, itulah angapan dari pemerintah.

"Kakak!" panggil Konohamaru yang berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Ya! Wah, kau membuatkanku bekal. Kelihatannya enak!" Sakura tersenyum riang saat melihat Adiknya duduk di sampingnya dan membukakan bekal yang ia buat dengan sepenuh hati untuk Kakaknya tercinta.

"Ini! Aku memasak nasi dan rebus sayuran yang aku ambil dari tanaman sayur yang kita taman di belakang rumah, Kak," ucapnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, "makanlah, Kak! Sekarang aku sudah jago memasak." Akunya dengan cengiran riang.

"Adikku memang pintar." Sakura berucap sambil mengelus kepala Konohamaru dan itu membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah karena dipuji oleh Kakak tercintanya.

Sakura kemudian memakan makanannya, dari pagi hari bekerja membuatnya menjadi kelaparan karena tenaganya sedari tadi dikuras oleh pekerjaan yang tidak sepatutnya dikerjakan oleh seorang gadis.

Konohamaru yang melihat Kakaknya makan dengan lahap, seketika menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih. Ia terus memerhatikan Sakura yang bajunya basah oleh keringat dan wajahnya menjadi merah dan terkelupas karena terkena sengatan matahari siang.

"Kak! Kalau aku sudah besar, aku janji akan menggantikan Kakak bekerja." Ucap Konohamaru tulus.

Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan adiknya ini, Konohamaru masih kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar, tetapi ia menjadi anak yang baik juga sangat penurut. Sakura beruntung memiliki Adik seperti Konohamaru.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, sekolah lah yang rajin dan jangan lupa selalu belajar."

"Ya!" Jawab Konohamaru sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyengir lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah tulang punggung keluarga ini karena Ayahku sudah meninggal dunia.

Ayah meninggal sejak Konohamaru lahir, dan Ibu keadaannya selalu sakit-sakitan. Ingin sekali membawa Ibu ke dokter, tapi bagaimana bisa karena penghasilanku dalam bertani sangat pas-pasan untuk makan dan biaya sekolah Konohamaru. Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan uang, tapi selalu saja uang itu akhirnya habis terpakai untuk kebutuhan hidup juga pertanian. Apalagi jika sedang ada hama yang menyerang padi-padi kami, entah ke mana lagi aku harus meminjam uang untuk membasmi hama itu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa, semoga kami tidak gagal panen.

Di usiaku yang ke sembilan belas tahun ini, rasanya hidupku cukup sulit. Aku tidak tamat Sekolah Menengah Akhir karena kondisi keluarga yang mengharuskanku bekerja di sawah. Semenjak Ibu sakit-sakitan dua tahun lalu, maka akulah yang menggantikannya mengurus sepetak sawah peninggalan ayah kami. Dari pagi sampai sore aku selalu berada di sawah, dan jika selesai dengan menanam padi atau membajak sawah, biasanya aku menawarkan diri kepada para petani lain untuk membantu mereka dan menerima upahan dari mereka. Ya, untuk membantu pendapatan keluarga kami.

Kami hanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil berdinding tepas dan beratap jerami, tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya kami masih memiliki tempat tinggal layak yang bisa melindungi kami dari panas dan hujan.

Hari ini sudah sore, dan saatnya pulang setelah seharian berada di sawah. Aku berjalan kaki menuju rumah kami, jaraknya sekitar empat kilo meter dari sawah. Terkadang aku merasa iri kepada orang-orang yang pergi ke sawah mereka menggunakan motor atau sepeda. Pasti tidak lelah sepertiku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalaku karena berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Setidaknya dengan berjalan kaki, aku bisa menikmati pemandangan desa kami yang terkenal sangat indah dan asri.

Aku sudah memasuki daerah pemukiman. Di daerah desa kami ini, ada satu rumah yang paling besar. Rumahnya sangat cantik sekali karena menjulang tinggi, tamannya juga indah. Tapi, aku selalu heran karena rumah itu kelihatan kosong dan tidak ada penghuninya. Sayang sekali tidak ada yang tinggal di rumah cantik itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ketika berandai tinggal di rumah itu bersama keluargaku, pasti menyenangkan. Lalu, tatapan mataku menatap ke arah rumah kecil kami, di sana Konohamaru sudah menungguku. Ia selalu menunggu di depan rumah ketika waktunya aku pulang.

"_Okaerinasai, _Kak Sakura!" ucapnya girang ketika aku sudah sampai di pintu rumah.

Aku tersenyum kemudian membelai kepalanya pelan.

"_Tadaima,_ Konohamaru-_kun_."

Aku masuk ke rumah dan langsung melihat kondisi Ibu yang sedang tertidur di kasur tua kami. Sesaat aku memandangi wajahnya yang tua dan kelihatan pucat itu. Kemudian, aku mendudukkan diriku di kasur kami dan langsung disambut oleh suara decitan yang menandakan betapa reyoknya kasur itu.

Aku masih memerhatikan wajah Ibu, lalu dengan sangat pelan aku membelai wajahnya.

"Kaa-san,_ bersabarlah! Saku janji pasti akan membawamu ke dokter. Aku ... akan bekerja lebih giat lagi." _

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku dan kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar tidur Ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Sudah dua hari ini Konohamaru terlihat murung, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Karena biasanya anak itu selalu tertawa atau semangat dalam melakukan apapun, tapi sekarang saat Konohamaru membantuku menyiapkan sarapan, ia kembali kelihatan murung setelah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Apa yang tengah dipikirkannya?

"Maaf, Konohamaru-_kun_! Sarapannya hanya dengan nasi saja. Soalnya sayurnya tinggal sedikit dan itu untuk Ibu. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Aku pun bisa tersenyum saat Konohamaru menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nanti, kalau Kakak sudah ada uang, kapan-kapan kita beli lauk yang enak dan memasaknya, ya!"

"Ini saja sudah enak, Kak."

_**Normal POV**_

"Terima kasih ... karena kau mau mengerti." Ucap Sakura lirih menahan air matanya yang sudah mengumpul di _emerald _yang berkaca-kaca itu.

Sebelum berangkat ke sawah, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk membereskan rumah terlebih dahulu. Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu lalu tersenyum melihat Konohamaru yang sudah berpakaian rapi karena akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Wajah anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu masih suram dan murung.

Sakura berjalan mendekati adiknya kemudian ia tersenyum kepada anak lelaki yang sedang membawa tasnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin diceritakan, Konohamaru-_kun_?"

"Anu, Kakak! I-ibu Guru bilang, harus cepat lu-lunasi uang sekolahnya, Kak." Ucap Konohamaru dengan tersendat-sendat.

Sakura terdiam seketika, jadi permasalahan inilah yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya.

"Ya sudah! Sepulang sekolah, nanti bantu Kakak menjual beras, ya!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum seolah senyumannya itu berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Konohamaru pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang karena akhirnya uang sekolahnya dapat di bayar. Dan kemudian bocah _hyper active _itu berlari dengan semangat ke sekolahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat perilaku adiknya yang gampang berubah-ubah itu.

"Ah, Nenek Chiyo sudah datang, kalau begitu tolong janga Ibuku!" ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk sopan.

Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada tetangganya yang baik hati ini karena setiap hari selalu mau menjagakan ibunya di saat ia bekerja dan Konohamaru bersekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura meminta agar Nenek Chiyo mau menjaga ibunya sampai sore. Dikarenakan ia dan adiknya akan pergi berkeliling desa untuk berjualan beras.

Menggunakan dua buah ember berukuran sedang karena tidak adanya alat pengangkut, Sakura menaruh goni beras itu ke dalam kedua ember itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berkeliling desa, Konohamaru!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Iya, ayo kita berjualan!" Konohamaru berucap sambil melompat menandakan ia sangat semangat dalam membantu Sakura.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Mereka sudah berjalan dan berteriak selama satu jam lebih, tapi belum juga ada yang mau membeli beras mereka. Sakura sebenarnya sangat ragu apakah akan ada yang membeli beras mereka, mengingat di desa ini rata-rata masyarakatnya berprofesi sebagai petani. Tapi, apa salahnya jika ia berusaha. Bukankah rezeki itu tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan datang menghampirimu? Jadi, manusia lah yang harus berusaha mengambil rezeki yang disediakan oleh Tuhan, tentu dengan cara dan jalan yang baik.

Sakura sudah lemas, napasnya sudah tersegal-segal, jalannya juga sudah menjadi lambat sehingga Konohamaru selalu jalan di depannya dan berteriak menjajakan beras yang akan mereka jual. Suara Sakura juga sudah tidak sanggup ia keluarkan lagi untuk berteriak.

Bajunya basah oleh keringat dan tangannya terasa perih karena mengangkat kedua ember berukuran sedang yang berisikan besar didalamnya.

Hosss ...

Hosss ...

"Kak Sakura, jalannya cepat sedikit! nant—" seketika suara Konohamaru tercekat melihat kondisi Sakura yang sangat memprihatinkan, "Kak?" ucapnya menjadi lirih.

Hossss ...

"Kak, kita istirah dulu." Ucapnya sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Membawa kedua ember itu ke sudut jalan dan di bawah pohon rindang, mereka pun mengistirahatkan diri di sana.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Konohamaru-_kun_! Kita sudah terlalu jauh berjalan." Sakura berucap sambil mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di wajahnya.

"Tapi, Kak! Be-berasnya belum ada yang laku." Murung Konohamaru berucap sambil menatap beras-beras yang ada di ember itu.

Sakura kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk adik lelakinya itu.

"Selama kita terus berusaha, pasti nantinya akan ada yang mau membeli beras kita, ok!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Konohamaru dan menyengir lebar.

"Iya!" Jawab sang adik dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua kemudian memutar arah untuk pulang, kembali Sakura mengangkat kedua ember itu dan pelan-pelan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Konohamaru yang berjalan di depannya sambil bersemangat.

"Kakak kenapa sih menolak bantuanku? Aku kan laki-laki yang kuat." Ucapnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kesal.

"Nanti, kalau kamu sudah besar, kamu yang bantu Kakak membawa ember ini. Sekarang, tugasmu hanya berteriak menjajakan jualan beras kita, mengerti!"

Konohamaru mengangguk paham dan kemudian berteriak dengan suara yang lantang.

Sesaat Sakura heran kenapa Konohamaru berhenti, dan suaranya menjadi menghilang. Anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun itu diam berdiri seperti sedang memerhatikan sesuatu.

Sakura menaikkan alisanya heran ketika melihat Konohamaru yang tadinya terdiam, kemudian ia berlari ke depan sebuah rumah besar yang ada di desanya dan berdiri memandangi mobil _pickup _ yang berada di depan pagar rumah itu, mobil itu mengangkut sebuah ranjang mewah dan beberapa barang lainya.

Menurunkan embernya pelan, lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah Konohamaru.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura agak berbisik.

"_Yang ini juga tolong diangkat, ini juga seharusnya dibuang!" _

Sakura dan Konohamaru mendengar suara pemilik rumah ini. Dan Sakura dapat melihat Konohamaru terkejut ketika mendengar suara pemilik rumah.

"Mau di-dibuang?" cicit Konohamaru.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam gerbang keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan sangat cantik dan menatap terkejut ke arah Sakura dan Konohamaru.

"Eh, ada yang datang ya? Mencari siapa, Nak? Apa jangan-jangan kalian temannya Sasuke-_kun_, ya?" Tebak wanita paruh baya itu asal sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sakura pun gelagapan saat setelahnya wanita itu langsung berteriak ke arah rumahnya dan memanggil seseorang di dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ada temanmu yang datang." Teriaknya sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto, nama sang empunya rumah itu, lalu penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di kedua tangan seorang gadis yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

Sebelum Mikoto menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya, Sasuke anak bungsunya pun menyeru panggilannya dan menuju ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Hn. Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" tanya lelaki berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu.

"Eh, ini ada temanmu yang datang!" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tempat berdiri Sakura dan Konohamaru.

"Bu-bukan, kami bukan t-temannya!" ucap Sakura kaku dan tersendat.

Sasuke memandang kedua orang yang berdiri di depannya itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Eh?" heran Mikoto.

"Maafkan kami, kami hanya penjual beras. Tadi, saya ke sini karena tiba-tiba Adik saya ini berlari ke depan pagar anda, Nyonya. Saya hanya ingin menyusulnya, maafkan kami karena—"

"Sudahlah! Tidak perlu minta maaf. Adik kecil memangnya ada apa ke sini?" tanya Mikoto pelan sambil membelai kepala Konohamaru.

Konohamaru menatap sejenak ke arah si empunya rumah, lalu ia bersuara sambil memandang ke arah tempat tidur yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Kenapa ... dibuang? Kan masih cantik sekali tempat tidurnya." Cicitnya pelan sambil memandangi sebuah ranjang merah yang ada di dalam mobil _pickup_ itu.

"Eh?" Mikoto dan Sakura terkejut.

"Konohamaru-_kun_, apa yang kamu bicarakan?" bisik Sakura kepada adiknnya itu.

Konohamaru tidak mengacuhkan teguran Sakura dan tetap memerhatikan ranjang mewah itu, tatapan matanya menjadi sendu saat menatap si pemilik rumah. Jari mungilnya bergerak mencoba menyentuh ranjang itu, sebelum tangannya dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Jangan, nanti tempat tidurnya kotor!" ucapnya kepada Adiknya.

"Ah, iya. Soalnya kami salah memesannya. Lihatlah! Itu warna untuk perempuan, dan kami tidak mempunyai anak perempuan. Memangnya kenapa bertanya begitu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Konohamaru menatap Kakaknya, dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda agar ia tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh.

Mengerti apa yang diisyaratkan Kakaknya, konohamaru hanya menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke memandang kedua orang yang ada di depannya. Ia memperhatikan si gadis yang pakaiannya basah oleh keringat dan wajahnya yang memerah seperti terbakar matahari. Lalu, pandangan mata datar itu mengarah ke anak lelaki yang wajahnya jadi murung dan pandangan matanya kelihatan menahan tangis dan berkaca-kaca.

Mikoto yang menyadari anak lelaki itu menahan keinginannya untuk disuarakan pun maju dan berjongkok sambil memegang bahu Konohamaru. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Loh, kok kamu jadi sedih?"

Mikoto memerhatikan bocah lelaki itu yang pandangannya terus mengarah ke ranjang di sampingnya. Ia pun kemudian mengerti keinginan Konohamaru.

"Kamu mau ranjang ini, ya?"

Konohamaru tersentak kaget ketika keinginannya ternyata diketahui oleh si empunya rumah.

Dengan perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kamu mau, nanti kami berikan untuk kamu dan keluargamu, ya!" ucapnya membelai kepala Konohamaru.

"Ti-tidak usah, Nyonya. Kam—" Sakura tidak sempat menyempurnakan ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya ranjang ini baru dibeli, hanya saja kami salah memesan dan tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Daripada dibuang, lebih baik untuk kaliankan? Itupun kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

"Iya, kami mau." Ucap Konohamaru dengan riang sambil melompat kegirangan.

Sakura yang awalnya sangat sungkan kepada si empunya rumah karena tingkah adiknya, kemudian mata sehijau keristal yang tidak sengaja menangkap senyum si adik pun membuatnya menjadi tersenyum lembut dan berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian, ia mendekati Mikoto dan membungkuk sopan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Punggungnya bergetar, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sakura yang kelihatan begitu senang hanya karena diberikan ranjang oleh Ibunya.

Mikoto yang awalnya ingin memegang tangan Sakura untuk menguatkan dan menegarkan gadis itu dengan genggaman tangannya, menjadi terkejut karena Sakura berteriak kecil akibat tangannya yang digenggam Mikoto. Membuat Mikoto dan yang lainnya mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah tangan gadis itu.

Ketika di lihat, telapak tangan Sakura memerah dan penuh dengan luka lecet. Bahkan, ada bercak darah di telapak tangannya itu.

Mikoto lalu menyuruh Sakura dan Konohamaru masuk untuk mengobati tangannya. Dan kedua ember beras yang awalnya ingin di bawa Sakura masuk tadi, menjadi Sasuke yang membawakannya. Lelaki itu hanya menuruti perintah dari Ibunya.

.

.

.

Setelah masuk ke rumah itu, Sakura dan Konohamaru hanya terdiam karena melihat kemegahan rumah keluarga Mikoto. Bahkan, Sakura dan adiknya membuka alas kaki mereka saat memasuki rumah itu. Sakura sangat takut mengotori rumah cantik milik keluarga Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang diperbuat oleh Sakura dan adiknya. Dia berkata agar tidak usah repot memikirkan hal seperti itu, ketika Sakura menjelaskan takut kalau rumah mereka nanti menjadi kotor karena ulahnya.

Mereka kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

Saat ingin mengobati luka Sakura, Mikoto mendapatkan telepon penting dari salah satu anak sulungnya yang ada di luar negeri. Maka, sekarang Sasuke lah yang menggantikan tugas Mikoto untuk mengobati kedua telapak tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura yang tidak perah berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis kecuali adiknya, merasakan kegugupan yang amat sangat karena berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Mereka sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah sofa panjang. Sedangkan Konohamaru berada di sofa tunggal sambil sibuk makan _Princess cake_ dan _orange juice_ yang sudah disediakan.

Saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Sakura, Sakura terkejut dan tangannya bergetar seketika. Dia terlalu gugup dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Detak jantungnya pun berdebar kencang.

Sasuke sangat menyadari kegugupan Sakura, apalagi tangan gadis di depannya ini bergetar dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia hanya mendengus geli melihat kepolosan gadis di depannya ini.

Sakura tidak seperti gadis lainnya. Jika biasanya gadis-gadis yang berada di dekatnya itu pasti akan selalu bertingkah genit dan cari perhatian, sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu malah menundukkan diri dan memerhatikan hal lain.

Ia menyeringai singkat.

"Bagaimana caraku mengobatinya, jika kau mengepalkan tanganmu?" suara Sasuke yang berat terdengar santai dengan tatapan mata tajam menatap gempalan tangan Sakura yang masih bergetar.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya seketika dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang masih menyeringai dengan wajah tertunduk menatap tangannya yang masih tergenggam tangan besar lelaki itu, kemudian wajah lelaki itu perlahan terangkat dan matanya menatap sorot mata polos _emerald_ yang terlihat kebingungan itu.

Sakura terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Hai hai ... sebenarnya fic ini udah lama diketik ... tapi daku masih belum menyelesaikannya. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini menjadi dua chapter. :D

Fic ini adalah hadiah spesial untuk Motoharunana aka Nana yang sedang berulang tahun. Gomen daku telat ngasih hadiahnya.

Semoga yang terbaik selalu ada untukmu. Dan tetaplah berusaha untuk menuju kesuksesanmu baik di dunia maupun di akhirat kelak. Amin ... :* ^^9

Makasih buat yang RnR, ya.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 25 Januari 2015 (01.50 WIB)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kehidupan**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik **Kishimoto Masashi, saya **hanya **minjam **_character-_nya

**Haruno Sakura, ****Sarutobi Konohamaru**** &amp;**** Uchiha Sasuke **

_Pair_:** SasuSaku**

_Genre:__** Family, Romance **__and Angst_

* * *

_Special fanfic for _Motoharunana_ aka _Nana_ B'day_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

_**Chapter **_**2**

* * *

Sasuke yang terkekeh kecil karena gadis merah jambu yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya karena mata Sasuke memergokinya menatapnya, kemudian menjalankan apa yang sudah Ibunya serukan kepadanya tadi. Mengobati telapak tangan Sakura yang lecet dan terluka.

Dengan perlahan, ia membersihkan terlebih dahulu luka itu dengan menggunakan air hangat lalu memberinya antiseptik dan membalutnya dengan perban.

Sasuke pun beralih ke tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Kenapa luka seperti ini tidak lekas diobati?" tanyanya masih sambil mengobati telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar suara datar Sasuke, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah wajah pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Sebelumnya ia tengah memerhatikan meja yang di tengahnya ada rangkaian bunga yang indah.

"Sudah diobati, tapi hanya pakai daun obat saja." Sakura berbicara dengan nada gugup.

Sasuke yang menyadari suara tersendat Sakura karena gugup itu, lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Santai saja!"

Gadis merah jambu itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia merespon perkataan pria di sampingnya itu.

"Selesai!"

"_A-arigatou,_ Tuan." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Hah ... kenapa kau sampai membungkuk segala? Dan jangan panggil aku 'Tuan', usiaku tidak setua itu." Sasuke menatap malas Sakura yang sudah duduk kembali di sebelahnya. Ia hanya mendengus karena tingkah Sakura tadi.

"_Go-gomennasai_. Jadi, saya harus panggil a-apa?" ucap Sakura sambil meremas ujung pakaiannya.

"Jangan seformal itu, panggil saja aku 'Sasuke', Sakura!" ia mengacak rambut Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menjadi terpaku karena ulah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kak Sasuke!" suara Konohamaru membuat pembicaraan dua orang itu terhenti. Dan mereka pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah di mana Konohamaru duduk.

"Hn?" sebelah alis lelaki itu ikutan naik saat ia melakukan gumaman tanya.

"Kakak tinggal di sini? Kok kami jarang lihat ada orang di rumah ini?" Konohamaru bertanya sambil memakan _Princess cake_ yang tersaji untuknya.

"Orang tuaku pindah dan memutuskan tinggal di sini, dan aku hanya liburan saja."

"Loh, jadi Kakak tinggal di mana?" suara penasaran itu pun masih terdengar.

"Aku tinggal di _Konoha_. Sakura, kau tidak suka kuenya?" melihat Sakura yang tidak menyentuh camilannya, Sasuke pun bersuara untuk menanyakan ada apa dengan gadis itu.

"Eh, ti-tidak ... aku suka kok, Kak."

"Hn, makanlah! Atau tanganmu masih sakit dan ingin kusuapi, hm?" Seringai di wajah lelaki bermata kelam itu semakin lebar saat melihat Sakura yang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapannya, gadis itu lalu menggeleng dan akhirnya memakan camilan itu dengan pelan. Walau ia agak kesusahan saat memegang sendok.

"Kau mau tambah Konohamaru?" Sasuke kembali bersuara saat melihat kue yang ada di piring si adik telah tandas. Konohamaru hanya tertawa malu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berbicara.

"Tidak usah, Kak Sasuke. Itu saja kami sudah sangat berteri—"

"Sakura, aku sedang menanyai Adikmu. Biarlah, jika ia ingin tambah." Ucapnya ketika menangkap wajah Konohamaru yang tertunduk karena tidak diizinkan Sakura untuk tambah.

Sasuke pun memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan sepotong _Princess cake_ lagi untuk Konohamaru dan hal itu membuat Konohamaru nyengir.

Sakura yang melihat Konohamaru tersenyum lebar hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil sambil memakan kuenya dan hal itu membuat si lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menatapnya melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Tangannya sudah baikan, Sakura?" Mikoto yang mendatangi mereka kemudian menanyai keadaan Sakura yang masih memakan kuenya dengan pelan karena agak kesusahan.

"Iya, sudah tak apa, Nyonya. Terima kasih banyak, karena kebaika—"

"Sudahlah! Kau ini terlalu banyak berterima kasih." Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang masih duduk dengan kaku di sebelah anak lajangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura dan Konohamaru pulang ke rumahnya karena usulan dari Mikoto. Mereka berjalan karena jarak rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh menurut Sakura dan Konohamaru. Sementara beberapa peralatan rumah yang awalnya ingin dibuang oleh Ibu Sasuke pun sekarang telah menuju ke arah rumah Sakura untuk mengantarkan barang itu ke rumahnya.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang sambil membawa kedua ember beras yang telah kosong karena sudah dibeli oleh keluarga Sasuke dan ia sangat berterima kasih kepada keluarga baik hati itu.

Mobil _pickup_ itu jalan terlebih dahulu ke alamat yang telah diberitahu Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari ini Konohamaru bangun dari tidurnya dengan semangat. Ia sangat senang bisa tidur di ranjang baru yang sangat indah. Ia tidur di sebelah Sang Ibu yang masih sakit. Konohamaru menatap Ibunya yang masih tertidur pulas, lalu dengan pelan ia mencium pipi orang yang paling dikasihinya itu. Ia sangat bahagia karena mereka bisa tidur nyenyak di ranjang empuk yang kelihatan sangat mahal.

Tidak seperti ranjang mereka yang lama, saat Konohamaru bergerak turun dari tempa itu, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar bunyi decitan yang membuatnya takut karena suara itu bisa membangunkan Ibunya yang sedang mengistirahatkan badan.

Keluarga Sasuke adalah penolongnya. Ia bersumpah akan selalu menghormati mereka.

Kemarin, Sasuke datang dan memberikan beberapa peralatan rumah tangga kepada mereka, mulai dari ranjang yang masih baru, lalu lemari yang sudah terpakai dan juga sebuah meja belajar Kakak Sasuke yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

Konohamaru juga senang karena mendapatkan beberapa mainan dari Sasuke dan Kakak lelaki itu. Sementara Sakura, ia mendapatkan sebuah boneka bebek lucu dari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke dari Kakaknya, Itachi. Sasuke mengatakan, kalau Kakaknya itu senang menggodanya dengan hal-hal menyebalkan, dan salah satunya adalah memberi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh empat dengan sebuah 'boneka bebek lucu kuning' yang lebih cocok untuk anak perempuan. Boneka itu bahkan bentuknya sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri. Dikiranya ia masih bocah polos yang sangat gembira ketika Itachi menghadiahkan boneka dinosaurus hijau seperti zaman dahulu kala. Cih.

Konohamaru dan Sakura terkekeh karena melihat Sasuke yang menerangkan kenistaan Kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan baginya dengan wajah datar.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, ada hal yang membuat Konohamaru sedih. Karena Kakaknya tidak tidur di ranjang baru itu, Sakura malah tidur di ranjang lama karena takut akan membuat tempat yang ada di ranjang menjadi sempit dan mengganggu istirahat Ibunya.

Sejak Ibunya sakit dua tahun lalu, Sakura memang tidak pernah tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Konohamaru dan Ibu mereka. Dengan alasan akan membuat sempit dan mengganggu istirahat mereka. Sakura dulu selalu tidur di lantai dengan alas tikar seadanya. Dan mengingat hal itu, Konohamaru selalu menangis dalam diam.

Ia ingat, ketika terbangun dulu dan beranjak ke luar kamar, maka matanya pun menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak. Sakura yang tidur dengan menekuk badannya ke samping karena kedinginan, ia tidur hanya dengan tikar yang menjadi alas, tanpa selimut atau bantal. Menjadikan tangannya sebagai selimut untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, Konohamaru memberikan selimutnya untuk Sakura sambil menangis karena Sakura yang keras kepala menolak pemberian Konohamaru.

Sekarang, syukurlah Kakaknya tidak kedinginan lagi karena ada tempat tidur dan selimut usang yang menjadi pelindungnya dari hawa dingin.

Konohamaru pun tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata. _Aku akan membanggakanmu, Kak. Aku janji_. Konohamaru mengusap pelan wajah Kakaknya dan mencium dahi lebar itu. Kemudian, ia menyelimuti Sakura yang masih tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura sedang memanen padi. Bukan miliknya, tetapi ia sedang bekerja menjadi buruh panen padi yang dimiliki oleh salah satu orang terkaya di Desa ini. Ia tidak tau siapa orang itu karena Sakura bukanlah gadis yang selalu mendengar gosip atau pintar bergaul. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bekerja di sawah, untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Gadis itu dari pagi hingga menjelang siang terus sibuk memanen padi yang luasnya berhektar-hektar. Jika padi sudah terkumpul, maka ia akan mengangkat tumpukan demi tumpukan padi itu di pundaknya. Pekerjaan yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh gadis bertubuh kecil dan kurus seperti dirinya.

Sakura sebenarnya menangis dalam diam saat ia sudah sangat lelah, tetapi sekarang masih belum masuk waktunya untuk istirahat makan siang. Kakinya gemetar saat mengangkat tumpukan batang padi itu dipundaknya, meskipun dengan air mata yang terus turun di wajahnya yang merah terkelupas akibat matahari siang yang terik, Sakura terus mengerjakannya dan mengangkat padi itu selangkah demi selangkah. Tubuhnya sangat remuk karena mengangkat tumpukan itu.

Setelah selesai mengangkat, maka ia harus kembali memanen lagi. Sebelumnya, Sakura berhenti sejenak dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir sawah. Ia menghela napas dan menghapus keringat di wajahnya yang bercampur dengan air mata menggunakan telapak tangannya yang masih berhias perban.

Sakura menatap tangannya yang masih berhias perban dan matanya beralih ke luka-luka sayat baru yang ditimbulkan gesekan batang padi dengan kulitnya. Ini akibat tidak memakai sarung tangan, tetapi sarung tangan miliknya waktu itu telah rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Bukan hanya telapak tangannya, tetapi lehernya juga terkena sayatan batang dan daun padi, sekarang ia merasakan perih dan gatal di lehernya.

Gadis musim semi itu kembali bekerja setelah mendapat teguran dari seseorang yang mempekerjakannya, ia terlalu lama beristirahat sepertinya.

Masih lelah, tentu saja. Tapi, Sakura tetap memanen padi-padi itu dalam diam tanpa mengeluh. Ia memanen menggunakan pisau khusus yang digunakan untuk memotong batang-batang padi.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia memanen padi itu, Sakura tetap mengerjakannya walau ia semakin lelah dan berkeringat karena terik matahari yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Dan sesaat, ia menyerukan sesuatu sambil meringis terkejut.

"_Tuhan!_" Sakura memekik dalam hati sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Konsentrasinya yang sudah sejak tadi buyar karena kelelahan, mengakibatkan jari tangannya terkena potongan pisau dan membuat kuku jari tengahnya hampir lepas dengan sayatan yang panjang.

Sakura gemetaran menahan rasa sakit, napasnya putus-putus.

"Ukh ... hikss ... Tu-tuhan." Isak tangisnya terdengar pelan, sambil menahan darah yang terus mengalir keluar.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya terburu untuk mendekati seorang pengawas yang mempekerjakannya itu. Bibirnya dan tangannya gemetaran karena menahan rasa sakit luar biasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Ta-tangku terkena pisau, ja-jadi saya ... hiks ... mau mengobatinya." Suaranya tersendat dan gemetar karena tangis yang ditahan dan sakit yang terus menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Pergilah, tapi setelahnya kau harus kembali!"

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat ke arah hutan yang ada di pinggir sawah. Tujuannya saat ini adalah untuk mencari tanaman obat yang sering digunakan oleh Ayahnya ketika Sakura terluka dulu.

Tidak sulit menemukan tanaman obat itu di hutan. Setelahnya, ia memetik daun tanaman itu dan mengunyahnya. Lalu, ia membuka perban di tangannya dan menaruh kunyahan daun obat itu ke arah jari tengahnya yang terluka. Sakura menahan sakitnya sambil menangis tertahan saat ia memperbaiki kukunya yang sudah hampir terlepas. Setelah seluruh lukanya tertutupi dengan daun obat, Sakura membalutnya dengan perban yang ada di tangannya.

"Hiksss ... akhh ..."

Sakura masih berjongkok dan kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya karena tidak kuat lagi. Tangannya masih berdenyut amat sakit. Ia tidak kuat menahannya. Dan hanya bisa menangis sambil menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengannya yang tidak terkena darah.

Dengan punggung yang masih bergetar juga suara isakan kecil yang masih terdengar, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang di pundaknya dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Pasti itu pengawas dan ia akan kena marah karena berlama-lama di hutan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat seseorang yang sedang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kak Sasuke!" bisik Sakura sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan.

Sasuke yang masih heran dengan kondisi Sakura, lalu melangkah dan berjongkok berhadapan dengannya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat dan penuh dengan air mata yang bercampur dengan keringat, ditambah lagi tangan gadis itu penuh dengan darah kering dan jari tengahnya saat ini tengah terbalut oleh perban.

"Kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Sakura yang menunduk seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sakura menggeleng sebelum berbicara.

"Ha-hanya luka kecil, Kak." Ucapnya masih dengan bibir bergetar.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam. Lalu, mengangkat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terluka.

"Darah yang tercecer di tanganmu ini, tidak menunjukkan kalau itu luka kecil." Tajam dan dingin, Sasuke bersuara sangat datar dengan intonasi rendah.

"Sakura?" lengannya yang masih memegang wajah Sakura membelai pelan. Suaranya sudah menjadi lembut.

"Aku ... terkena pisau saat me-memanen. Dan kukunya hampir lepas." Bisik suara itu lemah.

Sasuke diam, ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia membantu Sakura yang lemas karena lelah dan kehilangan darah. Lalu, ia membelai kepala merah jambu itu dan meletakkan lengannya ke arah bahu dan bawah lutut gadis itu.

Sakura tidak menghentikan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke, lelaki itu menggendongnya dan Sakura terlalu lemas untuk bereaksi. Ia hanya menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sambil kembali menangis.

"_Arigatou_!" bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil melangkah ke luar hutan.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sasuke bersyukur karena ia tadi melihat Konohamaru yang sedang berjalan melewati rumahnya, anak kecil itu berkata kalau ia ingin ke sawah untuk memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Kakaknya. Awalnya, Sasuke heran karena melihat Konohamaru yang hanya berjalan kaki, padahal ia tahu jarak yang ditempuh untuk sampai ke sawah itu cukup jauh, sekitar empat kilo lebih.

Kemudian, ia yang ingin ikut pergi ke sawah untuk bertemu Sakura pun mengeluarkan motornya dan sekalian membawakan beberapa makanan untuk Sakura.

Saat tiba di sawah, mereka tidak menemukan Sakura di mana pun. Konohamaru yang sudah kenal dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana kemudian menanyakan perihal Kakaknya itu. Lelaki itu kemudian memberitahu kepada Konohamaru bahwa Sakura sedang ke hutan untuk mencari obat karena ia terluka. Mendengar itu dari Konohamaru, Sasuke merasa khawatir dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke hutan dan mencarinya. Konohamaru tidak diizinkan Sasuke ikut, bocah lelaki itu hanya menunjukkan arah Sakura masuk ke hutan saja.

Saat terus berjalan, Sasuke mendengar suara isak tangis. Lalu, ia pun memutuskan untuk terus berjalan menuju arah suara itu. Setelah sampai, yang dilihat adalah tubuh bagian belakang Sakura yang sedang terduduk di tanah dengan punggung gemetaran, Sasuke mendekat dan ia dapat melihat baju Sakura yang basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.

Ia khawatir dan prihatin melihat keadaan Sakura saat itu, tetapi gadis itu terus mencoba tetap tegar dan menahan tangisnya ketika Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sakura di bawa ke rumah Sasuke dengan motornya, lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Sakit. Tapi, sebelum pergi konohamaru berbicara serius kepada Sasuke. Saat itu, Sasuke menjadi tersenyum karena melihat konohamaru yang kepribadiannya bisa berubah menjadi serius. Padahal ia masih di Sekolah Dasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan bau menyengat aneh yang tengah menusuk indra penciumannya. Matanya yang kehijauan kemudian berkedip-kedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima _emerald_nya. Dengan perlahan, ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk sambil memperhatikannya dengan datar.

Sakura terkejut. Dan berusaha bangun dengan pelan. Karena ketika digerakkan, lengannya masih terasa sakit.

"Kak Sasuke?"

"Hn, sudah lebih baik?"

Sakura menganggukkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Mikoto yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak?" Mikoto membelai pelan surai merah muda Sakura.

"Sudah lebih baik, Nyonya."

"Hei, panggil saja _Ba-san_, Sakura!" senyum diwajah cantik Mikoto terus terukir karena Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya. Sebaiknya kauistirahat saja, Sakura. Setelah lebih baik, lihatlah kondisi Ibumu di kamar sebelah! Baiklah, aku ke kamar rawat Ibumu dulu, ya." Mikoto berjalan ke arah pintu setelah mencium dahi Sakura. Dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Sakura berpikir, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke yang masih setia menatap dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Sakura pelan, "kami, tidak mungkin bisa melunasi hutang-hutang ini, Kak." Sakura berkata gusar, ia kebingungan dengan semua ini. Ia tahu, pasti keluarga Sasuke yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan ia tidak menyangka kalau Ibunya juga telah dibawa keluarga Sasuke untuk dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya.

Sakura bingung harus melunasi hutangnya dengan apa dan bagaimana.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berpikir dan kebingungan kemudian membelai bahunya pelan.

"Tenanglah! Jangan dipikirkan."

"Ta-tapi, Kak, kami tidak punya uang sebanyak itu unt—"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan dipikirkan! Paham!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menunduk karena takut akan tatapan dan suara Sasuke yang rendah.

"Jadilah gadis yang pintar dan baik, sekolah dan belajarlah sampai perguruan tinggi. Bayar hutangmu dengan kesuksesanmu dalam pendidikan kelak! Itu sudah cukup." Sasuke berucap sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah wajah Sakura yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hiksss ... _a-arigatou ... arigatou ... arigatou_ ..."

Sakura terus saja mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke sambil menangis bahagia. Ia membelai pelan kepala Sakura dan membawa gadis yang masih mengucapkan terima kasih itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Stt ... sudahlah! Ini hanya salah satu rencana Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Masih berpelukan erat, Sasuke kemudian menatap wajah Sakura dan mencium dahinya lama.

Mikoto yang awalnya ingin masuk pun hanya menyaksikan dari celah pintu, lalu tersenyum amat manis sambil berbisik pelan. "Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan cintanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

YUHUUUUUU ... akhirnya tamat juga. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang udah RnR. :D

NANANanaANaannanannannananannNANNANA NANA ... ini fic hadiah untukmu sudah tamat ... apakah kau menikmati alurnya?

Ok, sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun untukmu dan semoga kau selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kesuksesanmu di dunia ataupun di akhirat kelak. :* :D

AMINNNN ...

* * *

Ok, balasan cek PM, ya. :D

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


End file.
